A (more or less) Normal Day of High Arena
Yea, it's on another wiki, but over here it looks cooler or something. Don't bother going to find, it's copied word for word. Also, honourwings are here. The cold fog smelled heavy of dew, making the sky dark and deary. It filled the sky with darkness, and threatened to rain. Below, the large arena was filled with dragons. The rocks below me were sharp, and I trembled slightly while walking towards the laughing queens. ' ' “And then my kids laughed at the mess we made!” The gray dragons laughed together, and the sound echoed through the huge silver arena. “Hm?” My queen, Silvermoon looked over to me and basically yelled. “Oh yes! Protector. This is my star player! This is the last player have to meet.” She smiled to me, breaking the menacing look she always gave off. I smiled back at her, and she gleamed back. The greywing queen, Wolfkiller, shook my hand, and if she noticed me trembling, she ignored it. Silvermoon looked at me, and she signaled “be nice.” I signaled back “yes my lady.” “Why hello there! Silvermoon is great and all, but I’m honestly so ready to jump in the game myself.” The queens giggled at that. ' ' I straightened a bit. “Then I’ll put on a good show, for you of course.” “If Silvermoon says you're good, then it’s gonna be a great show!” “I won’t let you down, you’ll see.” “Good.” ~ ' ' I stared deeply into my rivals eyes, ready to jump in an instant, but I noticed the mangled tailless hybrid holding the golden triangle in her hand, and she flyed up high. When she dropped it, a small triangle fell from the heavens. In slow motion all the dragons reached for it. A greywing jumped on my back, and I could feel my scales breaking. Snarling, I tossed her off my back and she fell to the ground, dazed. I left her on the ground, and I saw Puretruth holding the gold triangle high in his hand, fending off against three Greywings. He was going to be overtaken if I didn’t do something soon. “Hey, Puretruth! Over here!” He caught sight of me, and threw the triangle hard. I started to run to sprint away, ignoring the other dragons. After holding my breath, I finally got to the rocky wall. The triangle in my mouth, I scrambled up, trying my hardest not fall. The fog suppressed the cheering crowds and the screams coming from below. ' ' Suddenly, the shining yellow sun broke through the dark clouds and I couldn’t stop but stare at the rare sun. I forgot how beautiful it really was. Gray and ocean green scales and flashed, and I realized my mistake. I shook myself, but the lizard was already half way up the steps. But darker scales were behind him, hiding the greywing from my sights. “Shieldgaurd! Make sure he doesn’t reach the top!” I yelled, the sound slightly muffled. I scrambled up the rocks, and the greywing growled at me, helpless beneath Shieldgaurds talons. When I finally reached the top of the stone cold mountain, I ran towards the goblet, the shining gold engrossed me. Feeling my tail being clamped on, I turned to see the greywing biting me. I turned, ramming my head on his snout. He almost fell, but I felt my tail being clamped on harder. He scrambled up, and racked his talons across my shoulders. I howled, turning and biting his face hard. He snarled at me, almost falling of the ridge, but he side stepped to the right, and he almost got hold of my wing before I racked my talons across his neck. He fell back, a bit stunned. Newbie. I gave him my signature smile, before getting hold of shoulder and forcing him the ground. I picked up the triangle that fell from my mouth and ran towards the gold goblet, but my tail was clamped again. At that same time Shieldguard scrambled up the rocks, and I yelled “Get the triangle!” and tried to hold down the greywing. I watched as Shieldguard picked up the triangle, ran through the fog and I heard the unmistakeable drop of rock on gold. “Sun over sky!” I yelled, ending this game of fog and confusion. ~ ' ' “Good game!” “Yea!” I shook talons with the greywing, both of us beaming. They were real...on my part, anyway… Both of the teams were celebrating, all but the green scaled greywing brooding in the corner. A few minutes later, I confidently walked towards him, getting glances by the others. ' ' “Hello! My name is Protector, but enough about me. What's your name?” He was quite taken aback. My tail still hurt, because of him, but I smiled at him, almost as brightly as the sun. “My name is Oceanborn.” He looked to the ground, fidgeting with his talon and it was my turn to be taken aback. “Wow, I didn’t think you answer that.” “You want to be friends?” “Of course!” I cried waving my talons up and down. “Okay.” He got up and smiled at me. I placed my talon on his shoulder, whistling. He winced, but he didn’t protest. “Come on friend!” and I flew up high, and he followed me. “I know a great place!” I called to him. ' ' We flew over the fog, seeing the sun for the second time that day. The sun warmed my scales, and when I looked at Oceanborn, that was the first time I saw him smile. ~ Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Adventure)